


【DND】于匣中

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 叔侄互攻，但是叔top的成分较多，酌情观看





	【DND】于匣中

玫瑰的花期有多长？  
在繁茂的枝叶上它可以维持十到十五天，在漂亮的花瓶里它可以绽放七天，在宽阔的床上它只能堪堪拥有一夜的生命。  
从被推倒的花瓶里抽出一支湿润的玫瑰，但丁弹动了几下娇嫩的花瓣，花瓣缝隙中泅着的水洒了他一脸，溅起了几声轻笑。但丁将这朵花从绿萼上卸下，碾开粘在一起的花瓣撒到正在自己身上卖力起伏的尼禄头上。  
突然袭来的冰凉物件让尼禄愣了一下，连忙甩头摇下了大部分花瓣，但还是有一些沾在了他的脸上，眼神发狠地盯着但丁，尼禄把唇边的一枚花瓣舔进嘴里，狠狠咀嚼的样子仿佛口中的是但丁的一片心尖肉。  
小青年凶猛的样子在但丁看来却是一点威慑力也没有，毕竟他们现在正赤裸相对，而他的老二还在对方体内吐出透明的腺液。帮尼禄拿下剩余的花瓣，但丁玩弄着一枚缠在对方发丝间的花瓣，漫不经心地发问，“怎么突然想到给我买玫瑰了？那花店的小妹妹有没有问你要送给哪个小女朋友？”  
侧过脑袋咬上耳边的手腕，又快速地呸的一口吐出，尼禄直接地表示出他对但丁这种逗猫一样的行为的不满，“得亏莱克丝还挺喜欢你的。没想到你居然连人家名字都没有记住。”  
“哈哈，我记住了你不是该更生气了。”  
“你该知道我生气不是因为她的名字。”尼禄俯下腰，咬住但丁的唇，下身又往下压了点，摩擦得艳红的入口张合着想吞入但丁遗留在外的睾丸，“老头，你该不会是不行了吧。”  
虽然刚射过一次精的性器还还疲软着，但被直言不行还是让但丁有点儿受伤，尤其是对方小年轻还精神抖擞地索求着。侧过头就着尼禄啃咬的动作，但丁回吻了过去，滑腻的舌头撬开对方恶意咬紧的牙齿，带着长辈的强势和经验闯了进去，一条同样急切的舌头立刻迎合了上来，交换的唾液中有着玫瑰的香味和苦涩。  
“明天还有任务呢。小子你克制一点。”结束这个深吻，但丁扶着尼禄的腰退了出来，躺到了一旁扯回掉落了大半的被子。纯白的薄被因为在地上躺了一会，边角吸满了他们之前打闹弄翻的水，还零碎地沾染了从花瓣里挤出来的红色汁液，看上去就像是一张案发现场的裹尸布。但丁嫌弃地把它重新扔回到地上，打算去拿一床新的备用被子。  
成熟男人的体贴，年轻人并不想接受。  
尼禄拉着但丁的手把他压回到床上，还是一样的骑乘位，但进攻的一方已经转了个面。  
“可是我不想克制。”学着但丁的样子，尼禄从床上抓过一把破损的玫瑰花瓣扔到但丁胸前，双臂卡起他健壮的大腿，在隔着花瓣吻上对方右胸的同时将兴奋的性器直接撞进了但丁未经扩张的体内。  
“嘶。”尼禄粗暴的动作让但丁发出一声短促的痛呼，双臂勒紧尼禄的背让两人胸口紧紧贴合，也让尼禄进入地更深更重。  
魔人的愈合力让粗暴的性爱也可以变得性感且愉悦，所以但丁并不会谴责尼禄的性急，他甚至喜欢通过这种方式感受对方澎湃的活力。如果要说这体质唯一的不好，那就是无法在对方身体留下较为长久的专属痕迹。  
这点尼禄在意得很，每次上床都要在他身上又咬又啃的，但丁有时候真的希望这只小狗可以稍微收一下他的牙齿。  
毕竟皮糙肉厚的大叔也是会痛的。

【¥@dK6@“62¥；】  
对面的那对夫妇又在深夜里吵起来，亮起的灯光在这边窗子上投下一对纠缠的剪影。  
在但丁体内释放完自己所有欲求，尼禄终于肯滚到一旁休息。看着但丁在抠掉胸口那些被碾压成泥的花瓣，花液留下的红色斑点像极了大片的吻痕，尼禄更满足了。拒绝了但丁拿被子想替同样一身狼藉的他擦拭干净的好意，尼禄钻进但丁怀里抱紧他的腰，重新让他染上脏污，带着笑容尼禄在那个温暖的怀里进入了睡眠。

【Bang Bang Bang】  
被钉在地上尖叫的恶魔被三发子弹打碎了脑袋，飞溅开来的液体在墙上留下了一道骇人的血痕。拣回绯红女王，尼禄敲开了隔壁子房间的门，他的委托人在那里等着他。  
支票上的数字很可观，但并没有达到他们预先说好的数。用两根手指捏着那张纸，尼禄挑起眉盯着对方，等待一个满意的解释。  
“非常感谢您帮我除去了那只恶魔。可是我们当初说好是要温和处理的。您看那墙，那地板，那地毯可是纯手工的高级品，这点换算下来可还算合理？”  
心里暗暗取笑了一下对方真的是个守财奴，尼禄把手中的支票装进袋子里，打量了四周一圈，“这里既没有破也没有塌，我觉得我已经使用了最温柔的处理方式了。还是说你想亲自观摩一下我的暴力处理方式？”  
委托人打了个冷颤，回忆起刚刚那些嘶吼和武器碰撞的声音，灵魂都似乎要吓得从耳朵溜走了。  
“他和莫里森是怎么谈价钱的我不管，但我的价位就摆在这里。希望你可以信守承诺。”从桌面玻璃器皿的倒影上看到自己惨烈的样子，尼禄皱眉啐了一句，“你们这有浴室吗？借来用一下。”  
让颤抖的女仆带走了这个染血的猎人，委托人瘫软在椅子上长吁了一口气，抓起笔在支票本上补齐了说好的数字。  
能猎杀这些非人之物的，已经不能再将他们称为人了。

稍微绕了点路，尼禄比平常的时间晚到家。  
在大厅里，但丁已经把晚饭的披萨吃掉了大半，正盯着盒子里剩下的几块披萨念叨，在大快朵颐和被尼禄胖揍间的抉择间来回摇晃。  
“嘿！尊重一下干活的人。”  
遗憾地看着尼禄进屋并锁上了大门，但丁把手从披萨盒子上移开，抓起一瓶可乐往后躺回到沙发上。  
“任务完成得怎样？”  
“很顺利。一个被低级恶魔吓破胆子的守财奴。”  
把大衣挂到衣帽架上，尼禄从口袋里掏出一个小盒子扔给了但丁，坐到他对面的沙发上享用剩下的晚餐。  
“你小子最近很浪漫啊。这次又是什么礼物？”但丁站起来给了尼禄一个额头吻，语气染上了真诚的喜悦。  
拆开礼物，绒布中央固定着两枚玫瑰耳钉。银色的藤蔓托起两颗他最喜欢的红宝石，艳丽的石面被细致地雕刻成聚拢的花瓣，花心中的一柄银色刀刃穿刺而过，组成一根长得过分的钉针。  
“又是玫瑰。”  
昨晚那张玫瑰大床留下的激情回忆还在，尼禄今天送来的这对耳钉暗示着什么但丁自然一清二楚。反思自己最近并没有抛下他跑长期任务，除了偶尔让他注意身体来个小禁欲之外也没有冷落到他，这连续的求欢让但丁有点受宠若惊。  
“明天有没有接到单？”尼禄一边收拾桌面一边问。  
“没有。又是失业的一天呢。”把盒子重新盖上，但丁把喝完的空瓶子扔进尼禄手上拿着的垃圾袋里。回视尼禄紧盯过来的眼神，但丁选择投降，“明白，今晚我不会再说出让你克制的话了。”  
满意地点了点头，尼禄很快收拾好所有垃圾，把但丁拖上二楼房间，两人的衣物零碎地散落了一路。

将性器含在嘴里，舌头像一条短胖的蛇，顺着上面起伏的经络蜿蜒往下爬行，滑腻而温热的触感让那性器兴奋地再度膨胀，窄小的喉口竭尽所能地张开让好让这根肉柱通行更加方便。浅色的阴毛刮擦到青年干净的下巴和鼻子，两个重要的呼吸器官受到阻塞，尼禄有着短暂的干呕和抽搐，尽管如此他依旧没有把口中的巨物吐出的意思，倒是但丁受不了地把尼禄拉高好让自己不早泄在这温暖紧致的口交中。  
“这就不行了？”吐着舌头在露出的龟头上舔过，尼禄得意洋洋地看着一脸纠结的但丁，拍打了他的右手一下示意他不要停下扩张的动作。  
真的是个小霸王！但丁忍不住吐槽了一句。  
尼禄可以肆无忌惮地随时进入，而但丁则每次都要给他做好充分的扩张，要是弄疼他了又是迎面的一拳。  
放在尼禄穴内的两指分开，但丁把第三根手指放了进去，三指并拢起来的可观宽度让尼禄的穴口拉伸成一条异形的长线。粗糙的手指在体内摸索着，寻找到那点敏感后指头交替地在上面点奏，打击出酸软的快感。但丁的掌心也没空闲着，它托起尼禄自己无暇管顾的囊袋轻轻地挤压按摩。在三个敏感部位的共同刺激下，很快粘稠的精液溢满了尼禄的指间。  
稍微缓过来，尼禄有些迷瞪地跨过了但丁屈起的双腿，将他夹在腿间，他喜欢骑乘位。扩张得很好的松软穴口轻易地吞下了但丁的性器，肠肉完美贴合上去，比口腔要温和得多的触感让但丁舒适地沉迷在其中，双手不自觉揉捏挤压起尼禄的屁股好挤出更多的欢愉。  
“为什么给我买耳钉？你知道我不可能有耳洞的。”宠溺地看着胸前一团动来动去的白色毛绒，但丁觉得尼禄一如既往在他身身上到处乱咬，尝试留下可视痕迹的行为是真的可爱。感谢强大的愈合力让这份可爱得以无限延续。  
“想知道？”  
含着但丁一边的乳首，尼禄的回答有些含糊不清。也没等但丁的回复，尼禄锐利的犬齿直接嵌入了他柔软的乳尖。几乎被洞穿的疼痛让但丁猛地向上弹动了一下，碾过了尼禄的敏感点，用强烈的快感迫使他松开自己可怜的乳头。  
互相伤害的两人都给了对方一个责怪的眼神。  
赶在伤口愈合之前，尼禄捏着一枚耳针快速地从咬出来的孔洞中穿了过去，被刺穿的一点皮肉挂在耳钉的“剑尖”上，一朵玫瑰顿时绽放在但丁胸前，衬在那饱满白皙的胸口上竟有着一股少女春情的纯洁。  
“这样我就不能去海边了。”被咬开的伤口很快愈合，将那枚耳钉固定在了但丁的胸口，要取下来只能再一次破皮拆肉了。这小子还是一样不懂珍惜他叔叔啊！  
“要报复吗？”把另外一个耳钉放到但丁手里，尼禄朝他伸出了舌尖。  
那舌尖还挂着一痕血，红艳得过了分的场景让但丁失神了一瞬，意识回笼的时候他已经夹稳尼禄的舌头，危险的针尖抵在舌面。不算锋利的针尖不能很好地穿透弹性的表面，尼禄在持续尖锐的疼痛中皱起了眉头，用牙齿咬紧本能想缩回去的舌头。  
用力而缓慢地把这个小东西压进这块肥厚的软肉里，特制的加长针身穿透了舌头，留出一个小小的锐角，但丁放开手指让尼禄受伤的舌头缩回去，宝石玫瑰在幽暗水光里泛着诱惑的光芒。  
顺从这点诱惑，但丁吻上了尼禄，探进的舌头抠弄着那个小小的伤口，丝毫不在意针尖也将他的舌尖划破，两股相同的血液在狭小的地方混合。弥漫在整个口腔的鲜血腥味让但丁和尼禄更加兴奋地纠缠在一起，身下的床被摇晃到发出难受的呻吟。  
直到伤口愈合，新生的舌肉将整个钉针包裹了起来，这血腥的吻才被分开。掐着尼禄的腰，但丁用力翻了身把尼禄压到了身下，眯着眼睛上下审视了他一遍。莫名其妙的行为让尼禄赏了他一个白眼。  
“你今天可真乖巧。可以告诉我为什么你今天味道不太一样吗？”  
从尼禄回来开始但丁便闻到了一股奇怪的玫瑰香味，原本以为是昨天的感官后遗症，可经过刚才的一个深吻，但丁确定这股馥郁的玫瑰香味是从尼禄身上传来的。他们家的香波可是薄荷味的。  
弯着眉眼看了但丁一眼，尼禄闭上了嘴巴作了个拉链的动作，调皮的动作放在平时是可爱，在床上却是燃起强烈妒火的催情剂。  
满足地承受着但丁带着怒气的动作，尼禄在心里朝他吐了下舌，享受着这份难得明确的独占欲。但丁对他的独占欲就像尼禄送给他的礼物一样，是但丁认定为不能示人的存在，只存活在各种黑暗中。但丁这种若即若离的感觉令尼禄感觉两人正走在一条独木桥上，明明下面就是快乐的深渊却要在这里战战兢兢地摇晃，这真的太蠢了。  
所以，在但丁彻底打开潘多拉魔盒之前，这些饱含着恶作剧的礼物还将陆续有来。  
“但丁，你期待明天的礼物吗？”  
年轻人的话像一把锋利的剪刀，又剪断了桥上的一条细绳。  
-end-


End file.
